yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Sykes
Paul Sykes, also known as Sjin, is a Content Producer for the Yogscast, whose job it is to maintain his own YouTube channel. On his channel, you can find an abundance of Minecraft videos, such as the series Magic Police with Duncan, Sjin's Farm with Lewis, Druidz with Lewis, and his Let's Build series where he creates massive builds, most of the time based off of a movie. Other than Minecraft content, you can also find his series, Sjindie Games, where he plays indie games on his channel aswell. Sjin is also known for doing many series with Sips. Together, they have done many Minecraft series', such as their Tekkit series, SipsCo. They have also done a couple animated series together in a pixelated art style, like Spacemen and Ninjas. Sjin, along with Nilesy, had a popular series aswell, titled "Diamonds In The Rough," where they find Minecraft parkour maps that they consider "hidden gems" and playthrough them. Yogscast Website Summary Sjin, the builder, the adventurer, the technician, the spaceman, the gentleman - he wears many hats. Joining the Yogscast in 2009, Sjin's impressive Minecraft 'Let's Builds' and skillful 'Let's Plays' make his videos unmissable. Trivia *Sjin was born on December 24th, 1983. *Sjin's grandparents were Scottish. *Sjin has an aunt who lives in Australia. *Sjin has a younger brother named David. *Sjin comes from Yetminster of Dorset in South Western England. *Sjin briefly wanted to be in the army when he was younger. *Sjin helped with the Minecraft building of the Shadow of Israphel. *Sjin's favourite colour is red. *Sjin is a fan of Disney films, especially Frozen. *Sjin dressed up as Elsa from the movie, Frozen during the 2014 Jingle Jam. *Sjin is a fan of the film and book series, Harry Potter. *Sjin's favourite film is Edward Scissorhands. *Sjin can play the piano. *Whenever Sjin gets a pizza, he rolls it up before he eats it. *Sjin's YouTube channel reached one million subscribers on March 23rd, 2013. *Sjin dated Minty at one point. *Sjin was a DJ named "Grandmaster P" when he was 15 years old. *Sjin is obsessed with Quokkas. Quotes * "Whose 'ranium?" * "Kablammo." *"Let's ice this mothertrucker!" *"Let's ice these mothertruckers!" *"Let's ice these jokers!" *"It's okay, I'm hitting﻿ this woman." *"It's okay, I'm setting it to explosive." *"You mothertrucker!" *"Lord of bones? More like lord of SHIT!" *"Sticks and stones may break my bones but levers will power my engines...or at least turn them on." *"Mahogany doors." *"I got these jokers." * "I've got the beast in my sight." *"Whoa!" * "Come here you son of a gun!" *"Don't worry, I'm a professional." *"Oh crumbs!" *"You haven't heard the last of me Duncan! This means war." *"What happens in the hovel stays in the hovel." *"Well, well, well." *"I was very very drunk." * "I believe in a thing called love." *"Oi! Oi!" *"This is going to be astronomically shit." *"Dennis Hopper, you bloody bastard! I'm gonna friggin' ram this bus up your arse!" *"My, uh...my casserole's done." *"That's right motherfuckah here I come!" *"But it's quality dirt." *"I don't know what this dirt's all about, but you're going to be hearing from our lawyers." *"Sips is not going to be happy about this." *"This is SipsCo. land!" *"I can be female." *"Check these chests." *"I bet they're peeing their pants already!" *"And that's why they call me...Sjin." *"What do you think, Dorkimus Prime?" * "You could always drop your pants, Sips; I wouldn't argue with that." *"I like Magikarp." * "Ash Ketchum ain't got shit on me." * "That bitch can go swivel." *"You're in fuckin' Oz." *"There's a saddle; you can ride me Nilesy." *"We were mining for copper, so we used explosives." *"A happy prisoner is a prisoner that doesn't riot." *"I just wanted minerals!" *"Never use red matter explosives!" *"Oh no!" *"Fingers crossed." *"...and hey presto!" *"Yes...ah wait, no." *"Do you reckon?" *"Rude dude at 10 o'clock!" *"You have to be Sjin it to win it!" *"Alright, alright; I'm going to man up and I'm going to punch a melon." *"I always eat my patient's tumors." *"Did I give birth to Jesus?" * "Surprise, surprise, the kitchen's full of shit!" *"I just wanted...I wanted to fuck Sips." *"I have mounted Duncan and I have thrust myself to victory!" *"I'm a bad...I'm a bad person." *"I wanted to look sexy." *"We should have a fuck day, Duncan!" *"Ah, things are going great for me!" *"Are birds animals?" * "Winners don't do drugs Sips...but they do make them." * "Chillies don't throb, Kim. They're not, they're not...penises." *"Crucify!" * "Even bananas have to tinkle." * "Surprise, surprise mothertruckers!" * "Just squint and imagine." * "It was a very interesting experience because you didn't know what you're putting in your mouth." * "Bananas are going extinct." * "Flax is string." * "An apple a day keeps the cops away." * Heya, gonchos! * "Blam!" * "I'm gonna take you home and thwomp the shit outta you." Links *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr *Twitch *Reddit *Subreddit *MySpace *Spreadshirt *Google+ (1) *Google+ (2) Gallery YOGSCASTSjin.png|Sjin's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTSjin2.png|Sjin's second Yogscast avatar. Sjin2.jpg|Sjin's most widely recognized avatar. Profilepic5122 1.jpg|Sjin's avatar on the Yogscast Forums. PaulSykes.png Sjin-and-Sips.jpg|Sjin and Sips at the 2012 Gamescom. Screen Shot 2012-08-21 at 12.43.21.png|Sjin, Hannah, and Duncan. Sipssjinsimon.jpg|Sjin, Sips, and Simon. yogscast-sjin.png tumblr_mehkdjRRhY1rmbclco1_1280.png|Sjin and Simon during the Christmas Livestreams. Simon-and-Sjin-1.png|Sjin and Simon during the Christmas Livestreams. Sips and Sjin Cartoon.jpg|Sjin and Sips as they appear in Minecraft Christmas. Duncan, Sjin, and Sips doing gang signs.jpg|Sjin, Duncan, and Sips. SjinEndingCartoon.png|Art of Sjin by Nina-Serena. Sjin's runaway scarecrow.png|Sjin and Strawfingers. Sjinskin.png|Sjin's first Minecraft skin. Sjinspaceman.png|Sjin's second Minecraft skin. Sjin.jpeg|Sjin's third Minecraft skin. JBg498Q.gif Capaaature.PNG|Sjin as he appears in YogsQuest. Trains.jpg Sjin.png Sjin2013.png CThruPaul.png|Sjin as he appears in Big Girl. Tom Horse.jpg|Sjin's stuffed horse, Tom. SjinandErin.png|Sjin and Nijuuni. Sjin as seen in Diggy Diggy Hole.PNG|Sjin as he appears in Diggy Diggy Hole. Yogsquest 2 Sjin.png|Sjin as he appears in YogsQuest 2. Sykskar.png|Sjin when he was younger. Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Sjin Category:Characters Category:YogTowers Category:Content Producers